The Quiz
by Van Bishup
Summary: A series of drabbles based on a quiz I took. Includes Xovers from Star Trek, Phantom of the Opera, Yugioh, 24, and XMen. Epiloge explains things, Chapter two starts stories.
1. Epiloge and an explaination

**The Quiz**

Hello. I found this brilliant little quiz on the internet and it inspired this series of one-shots and this story thing that I call the The Quiz.

Ok the way the quiz worked was that there were ten numbered spaces to fill out.

1)

2)

3)

4)

5)

6)

7)

8)

9)

10)

And I filled them out like so…

1)Raoul (Phantom of the Opera)  
2) Bob (Evil Sith Family. He is a Jawa, their butler, Master of the Universe, and an obsessive cleaning freak.)  
3) Storm (X-Men)  
4) Van Bishup ( A light hearted and Witty Thief possessed by a spirit of an ancient king. Fantasy World of Ense.)  
5) Seven of Nine (Star Trek Voyager)  
6) Lord Sparr (The Secerts of Droon)  
7) Seto Kaiba (Yugioh)  
8) Maxi million Pegasus Crawford (Yugioh)  
9) Jack Bauer (24)  
10) Erik (Phantom of the Opera)

Then there were a series of questions. They were as follows;

What would you do if...

1 woke you up in the middle of the night?

Number 2 asked you to go out with him?

Number 3 walked into the bathroom while you're showering?

4 announced s/he's going to marry 9 tomorrow?

5 cooked you dinner?

6 was lying next to you on the beach, sleeping?

7 suddenly confessed to be part of your family?

8 got into the hospital somehow?

9 made fun of your friends?

10 ignored you all the time?

What would they do under the following circumstances?

Two serial killers are hunting you down. What will 1 do?

You're on a vacation with number 2 and manage to break your leg. What does 2 do?

It's your birthday. What will 3 give you?

You're stuck in a house that's on fire. What does 4 do?

You're about to do something that'll make you feel extremely embarrassed. What will 5 do?

You're about to marry number 10. What's 6's reaction?

You got dumped by someone. How will 7 cheer you up?

You're angry about it afterwards, how does 8 calm you down?

You compete in some tournament. How does 9 support you?

You can't stop laughing. What will 10 do?

Relationship part

Number 1 is all you've ever dreamed of. Why?

2 tells you about his deeply hidden love for number 9. Your reaction?

You're dating number 3 and introduce him to your parents. Will they get along?

Number 4 loves number 9 as well. What does that mean?

Will number 5 and 6 ever kiss?

6 appears to be a player, s/he breaks many hearts. What do you do?

You had a haircut and 7 can't stop looking at you. What goes on in your mind?

Number 8 thinks he'll never get a girlfriend. What will you tell him?

Number 9 is too shy to face you and confesses you his love by sending an e-mail. Now what?

You spot 10 kissing number 1. How do you react?

Friendship part

Could 1 and 6 be soulmates?

Would number 2 trust number 5?

Number 3 wants to go shopping, will 7 come along?

Number 4 is bored and pokes number 10. What happens after that?

5 and 1 are forced to go back to school together. What study will they pick?

If 6 and 3 cooked dinner, what would they make?

7 and 9 apply for a job. What job?

8 gives 5 a haircut. Is that okay?

9 sketches what 6's perfect girlfriend should look like. Will 6 be happy?

10 and 8 are blushing while they talk. What is their conversation about?

What would happen if...

1 accidentally kicked 10?

2 sent 9 an e-mail that was meant for his girlfriend?

5 and 6 did a work-out together?

6 noticed s/he wasn't invited for your birthday?

7 won the lottery?

8 had quite a big secret?

9 became a singer?

10 got a daughter?

What does 1 think of 2 ?

What would 2 find weird about 3?

How would 3 greet 4?

What would 4 envy about 5?

What dream would 5 have about 6?

What do 6 and 7 have in common?

What would make 7 angry at 8?

Where would 8 meet 9?

What would 9 never dare to tell 10?

What would make 10 scared of 1?

Let the hilarity ensue.


	2. ROAUL!

**What would you do if Raoul woke you up in the middle of the night?**

You are just sitting in your room. The alarm clock next to your bed says 11:50 with a little red dot next to it, signaling that it is P.M. Your mother would freak if she knew that you were still up this late, but with your touch lamp on its second setting, your door closed and your blinds shut, nobody could know you were awake.

11:52

You hear something come down your loose gravel driveway. It's probably your dad. He works the nightshift and always comes home about now. You continue to read slowly, but turn your touch lamp down to its lowest setting. Sometimes light escapes through the blinds. You turn your attention back to the book.

11:54

Even though your two floors above it and on the opposite side of the house, you hear the basement door open and shut. It creaks and squeaks something horrible. Your dad thinks that it is your fault. You think that the door was born that way, but dad always wins in the end. You keep reading. He always eats before he comes up to see if you are still awake.

11:56

The stairs are creaking. He has never been very good at walking up them quietly, but then again, neither have you. He is to close now and you know it. Adrenaline kicks in as you shove your book under the pillow, turn out the touch lamp, pull up the covers, and roll over with your back to the door. You squeeze your eyes shut and even out your breathing, waiting for the moment your door opens.

11:59

There is a click and the sound of your trapped air rushing out to freedom. He opened your door. You anticipate him turning on your light. He doesn't. Instead he walks up to your bed and touches your lamp. You peek up at him and startle awake. "RAOUL!"

12:00

The little red dot on your alarm blinks off, and you have a feeling your life is about to get crazy.


	3. Date Bob?

**What would you do if Bob asked you to go out with him?**

Spring cleaning, your mother's favorite time of year. It is that wonderful time when you throw all the furniture, toys, books, clothes, shoes, trash, homework, and knick-knacks out so you can complete the glorifying task of shampooing a carpet and scrubbing down walls. So of course you are miserable. It is a beautiful day out, a beautiful day that you would never have fully appreciated until you are stuck inside doing something that you despise. You have managed to cart out all of your stuff into the outside hall. That took countless hours. Now you are armed with a scrub brush and a little pink basin filled with foul-smelling Ammonia. Your enemies, four gray walls, one gray ceiling, one multicolored ceiling fan, and a grey carpet are staring right back at you… and all they promise is hours more boring work with your mother's dissatisfaction at the end. You moan, and then it happens. Your room gets dark all the sudden. You look around wildly for the source, and come face to rock with a large chunk of floating stone right outside your window. You gape. You almost do not notice the small brown robed creature side off the rock, until he pokes you in the leg. You look down to see a Jawa, holding out a bunch of flowers. You can only see his eye, two bright pinpoints of yellow light, but he speaks in a small high voice and says,

"Will you go out with Bob?"

"Um." Is all you can manage.

He or Bob looks at the scrub brush in your hand and gets all teary eyed,

"Bob asks if you like to clean, too?"

You get an idea, "Yes," you say in a dreamy voice, "But not as much as you."

"Let Bob clean for you?"

Perfect, "Well… I guess so." In an instant the midget has your scrub brush and is cleaning the walls. You smirk. Cleaning just got a whole lot better.


End file.
